Computer systems generally include one or more host processors and a storage system for storing data accessed by the host processor. The storage system may include one or more storage devices (e.g., disk drives) to service the storage needs of the host processor. Disk drives may include one or more disks of a recording media, such as a magnetic recording medium or an optical recording medium. A user may store information on the storage medium.
As computers become more important, a user may want to search the computer system for resources located on the computer system. Traditional desktop search engines may use keyword based search invention that can require exact keyword matching to find resources. An improvement on this system would be desirable.